mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Наш вечер настал
Наш вечер настал ( ) — песня из фильма My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии. Она играет в то время, когда Сумеречная Искорка и другие подруги одеваются на бал. Реприза песни звучит во время кульминационного момента фильма, когда Искорка, её подруги и Флэш Сентри танцуют и наслаждаются балом. Песня является четвёртым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Также инструментальная версия этой песни играет в меню миниигры «Девочки из Эквестрии» в мобильной игре Gameloft. thumb|310px :Все: ::Наш вечер настал! ::И мы готовимся, ::Ведь это будет наш бал! ::Наш вечер настал! ::О дружбе, как у нас, ::Любой бы мечтал. ::Настаёт звёздный час шести хороших подруг. ::В этот чудный вечер веселиться будем вместе! ::В этот миг наполнен счастьем весь этот мир, ::И, конечно, нас ждёт чудный вечер! ::Нас шестеро — мы друзья: ::Быть врозь нам никак нельзя! ::Наш вечер настал! ::И мы готовимся, ::Ведь это будет наш бал! ::Наш вечер настал! ::О дружбе, как у нас, ::Любой бы мечтал. ::Наш вечер настал! ::Наш вечер настал! ::Наш вечер настал! ::Наш вечер настал! |-| Реприза= :Все: ::Наш вечер настал! ::Мы победили, ::И сейчас наш бал! ::Пусть не легко было справиться, но силы мы нашли! ::И теперь до утра с тобой нас ждёт веселье! ::Блестят огни, огни манят за собой они. ::Все вокруг танцуют — будь и ты смелее! ::Нас шестеро — мы друзья: ::Быть врозь нам никак нельзя! ::Наш вечер настал! ::Наш вечер настал! ::Наш вечер настал! - Оригинальная версия= Песня= thumb|310px :Все: ::This is our big night ::We're getting ready ::And we're doing it up right ::This is our big night ::Friendship survived, ::Now we'll start it out right ::The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night ::That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together ::We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad ::Did it right, now this is our big night now ::Six friends on the way up now ::Six friends here to show you how ::This is our big night ::We're getting ready ::And we're doing it up right ::This is our big night ::We made it happen ::Now let's party all night ::This is our big night ::This is our big night ::This is our big night ::This is our big night |-| Реприза= :Все: ::This is our big night ::We made it happen ::Now let's party all night ::We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around ::To tonight so let's try to make it last forever ::The school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night ::Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right! ::Six friends on the way up now ::Six friends here to show you how ::This is our big night ::This is our big night ::This is our big night |-| Расширенная версия= :Все: ::This is our big night ::We're getting ready ::And we're doing it up right ::This is our big night ::Friendship survived, ::Now we'll start it out right ::The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night ::That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together ::We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad ::Did it right, now this is our big night now ::Six friends on the way up now ::Six friends here to show you how ::This is our big night ::We're getting ready ::And we're doing it up right ::This is our big night ::We made it happen ::Now let's party all night ::We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around ::To tonight so let's try to make it last forever ::The school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night ::Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right! ::Six friends on the way up now ::Six friends here to show you how ::This is our big night ::We're getting ready ::And we're doing it up right ::This is our big night ::We made it happen ::Now let's party all night ::This is our big night }} Другие версии en:This is Our Big Night Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»